Everyone has scars (adopted)
by Callista Gilrean
Summary: Re-imagining of Zuko's decision to leave. Zuko's father makes Zuko pay for his princehood, and he leaves to try to join Aang. He notices Zuko is not himself and tries to help him fulfill his destiny as well as learn from Zuko. Semi-graphic rape, violence. ADOPTED!


**Hello again! soooo i'm back with another story but this once has been adopted by orangekangaroo! I liked the story and thought i'd put my own personal spin on it so here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter does contain rape.**

* * *

In the center of Fire nation territory deep inside the shining palace, the glory of the nation lay the broken prince of the fire nation.

In his bedroom without even the company of the moon by his side, he laid prone on his side in his plush four post bed.

There he lay trembling harshly, but not from the cold though his clothes lay discarded somewhere close but he didn't even try to go get them.

He couldn't.

'How could this happen? I am the prince of the Fire Nation!' He thought angrily, fist clenching tightly then loosening with anguish and shame at his next thought.

'I am his son!' Before he could be faced with an onslaught thoughts from the past hour or so he tried to put his body in motion. Pushing his palms into his bed, he slowly began to push himself up, but didn't get very far as he felt the pain in his lower back and ass flare up, with a surprised and pained yelp he fell back down on the bed breathing heavily from exertion.

He wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

So he continued to lay in his beautiful silk sheets no soiled with his own blood and another substances that didn't belong to him. He couldn't help but to think of what had transpired earlier now. His father-no- the fire lord had came into his room that night whilst Zuko was undressing. Nothing to cause alarm he was his father after all and a prince showed no shame in his body.

But when his father just stood there he began to frown, a wary expression crossing his face.

"Is there something you need father?" He asked pausing in his action so now he stood with just his pants on with the sash that tied around his waist in his hand.

Slowly a cold grin crossed the mans face as he stepped toward his son in measured steps. For some reason Zuko felt like stepping back but steeled himself, berating himself for feeling a sudden jolt of fear, but as his father closed in he couldn't help the dread that flooded his system once his father was standing directly infront of him, so close he could smell the burning coal scent that was his fathers natural scent.

Then casually he plucked the sash from his sons hand that he didn't realize he was holding out and backed away from his son and began to walk around the room. Touching things here and there as he talked to his son.

"So how are you enjoying your time back son? Is everything well." Relief ran through Zuko like a cool river and he smiled slightly, relaxing for the first time since his father came in even though a small bit of suspicion was niggling in the back of his mind.

"Everything is going well Father. It's good to be apart of the family again, to be apart of the fire nation once more." He said quietly looking at his fathers back as he paused in front of a book shelf.

"Well i'm glad...but it takes more to be apart of this family again Zuko" Zuko just frowned in confusion as well as disbelief. He _still_ wasn't considered to be apart of the family? What more did he have to do.

"No no no the price to be apart of this royal family is a little higher than just capturing the avatar. I've let you back into this house and gave you all the perks of being royal again and all for free at this point, I've let you adjust long enough now it's time for you to pay up." He said the smile fading as he continued to talk and became replaced with a lustful glare, one that Zuko attempted to pretend wasn't there.

while he was distracted the fire lord grabbed his arm and turned him around, bending both of his arms backwards in a strong grip that he couldn't escape.

"What are you doing?!" He asked trying to free himself, only succeeding in getting his arms jacked up higher forcing him to rise up on his toes so that he wouldn't feel as if his arms were going to pulled out of there socket. Before he could react the sash his father previously grabbed was wrapped around his wrist in a tight knot. After it was secure the fire lord released his wrists and pushed him onto the bed. The prince quickly rolled over and sat up, rage and fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled out. Ozai only laughed shooting a small bit of lightning at his youngest, a jolt going through his system making him fall back onto the bed stiff. The fire lord continued to stare down at his son Zuko tried his hardest to kep eye contact with his father, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to look away from the horror that was the growing bulge in his fathers pants. He wasn't able to ignore it for long though when his father climbed on top of him and straddled his crotch so that he could _feel_ what is father was doing, or planning to anyways.

"Mmm you certainly grew to be a fine looking young man." He said, leaning down over his son who continued to stare silently back at him, fear and anger written all over his face.

"You see, by day you may be a prince, but at night _this _is all your good for." Then he was flipped over onto his back and his pants were being tugged harshly from around his waist. He tried to firebend but soon realized the sash was cutting of his circulation making it impossible to move his hands let alone summon the power to manipulation the air into fire. He tried to struggle but it wasn't long before he a sharp pinch and the stiffness in his body alerted him to the fact that his father had used a chi-blocking move to paralyze him.

"This is the price you pay for my love zuko. A price you'll have to pay every night my son." His father lifted his hip up and felt him get into position.

Zuko thought he was going to be sick.

"Surely a price you're willing to pay my son."

Zuko felt his the firelord violate him, break him from the inside, and make him bleed in a place he didn't even want to think about. The pain was so consuming, so intense, that Zuko tried to scream for anyone to help him, but there was no answer. When Ozai finally finished making his son pleasure him in disgusting ways, the fire lord dressed and strode out of the room. "The eclipse is tomorrow. Be ready."

He left his only son crying in a puddle of his own blood and other fluids, broken and scared of what the next day would bring.

He thought back to the conversation he had with his uncle awhile before. It was true. He had everything he ever wanted, but now he was finding out the cost.

'This isn't right. None of it. He's insane. I cannot stay here.'

But for the moment, Zuko curled into a ball and allowed himself to cry silently at the sins of his father.

* * *

Well there's not much to say here just hope you like it!


End file.
